Trust You?
by School Escapee
Summary: Robin wants the meaning of trust from Luffy and Zoro but ends up with a meaningful revelation and important life lesson from an unsuspectingly passionate person. Light LuRo and ZoRo oneshot.  Reposted/ReEdited  Not Crap Anymore  Swear words/bad spelling


I redid it! I'm out of my rut and the first thing on my agenda was to rid myself of horrible stories (of my own creation...) and recreate them. So... enjoy. There is some ZoRo fluff and a lot less LuRo fluff then there was in the original...

* * *

Zoro sat in the Crow's nest of the ship, silently staring into the moon, holding out Wado so it'd reflect the full moon's golden rays perfectly with a wistful smirk.

Robin sat in the kitchen of the Sunny by the window, glancing up at Zoro in amusement from time to time while reading a new series of fantasy novels she'd found at the last island. They were quite engrossing and she was fully indulged in them but some parts were quite... sappy, for lack of a better word of coarse. The main characters continued to give speeches about how true friendship and trust were the true way to victory and she mused to herself "I prefer to snap the neck~"

She stopped reading and instinctively used her hands to grab a kitchen knife, one of Sanji's biggest in fact, and threw it at the unknown predator who she heard due to a squeak in one of the floorboards, pulling a yelp from the unsuspecting captain. "Robin!" he yelled in a hushed, whiny voice.

"Forgive me Sencho-san. Instinct." She said with a teasing smile, her hands cupping the hot cup of coffee on the chilly autumn night.

Luffy gave the demonic act not a second thought and opened up the refrigerator and began to stuff his face. Robin's teasing smirk widened slightly in amusement as she watched, silently bookmarking her page and closing the book, pushing it to the side of the table, looking at Luffy.

"Sencho-san?" she asked in a calm and leveled voice, as always. She waited to hear him give some sort of acknowledgement before continuing with her inquiry.

Luffy lifted his head over the fridge door to look her eye to eye, tilting his head slightly and saying "Ne?" allowing food to fly out of his mouth. She chuckled again before asking "How might you define trust?" the book having made her ponder on the subject.

Luffy paused in his refrigerator raid, closing the fridge door and taking one final gulp to swallow the remaining food in his mouth before sitting down at the table with her, having a perplexed look on his face. "Trust is... It's kinda like... Oh! It's like when-"

He didn't quite finish his sentence as Zoro entered the room, having climbed down after seeing Luffy enter the kitchen too. "We having a mid-night gathering here?" the man asked, taking a seat himself. "Shit-cook is going to pop a blood vessel Luffy! This is your third raid this week! You're lucky we haven't stopped at an island yet or he'd triple the amount of locks he puts on that fridge!" Zoro scolded upon seeing the crumbs smothered across Luffy's face.

"Ahhh~ I was hungry!" Luffy whined.

"So. What are we talking about?" Zoro said, admittedly somewhat bored, but changing the subject from Luffy's stomach.

"Ahh. Kenshi-san. I'm curious of your answer on the subject too." Robin said, pausing to take another sip of coffee. "Define trust." she stated, plain and simple.

"Uhhh..." Zoro mumbled, the perplexed look entering his face as well in contemplation.

Luffy decided to try and restate his answer that was so rudely interrupted by Zoro beforehand and said "Trust is kind of like being able to leave your pile of food with somebody while you go to the bathroom and having no doubt that it'll all be there when you come back!" he said, making his answer food related, as always.

This pulled out a chuckle and a smirk from Robin and Zoro, Zoro slyly saying "If that's the case, then you just called yourself untrustworthy," in response.

This caused Luffy to give a childish pout and he made up an excuse. "It wasn't me! It was the fairies!"

After a bit more bickering, Robin reminded them of the topic at hand and they gave a quick apology for straying from it. Luffy decided to reattempt his view of trust. "I think it's being able to put your life in another person's hands without any doubt or second thoughts." he said, his serious face slowly blooming, tripling his insight.

Zoro smirked at the kids changed views before stating his own opinion, that was just born from Luffy's. "I disagree. I'd put my life in anybody's hands as long as we have a common enemy. The real question of trust is if you're able to put your nakama's life in the other person's hands." he said, making Luffy gaze in admiration at him.

"Egh! You should join my crew!" Luffy yelled with sparkles in his eyes.

Zoro gave him a quick thonk on the head hissing "Keep your voice down," before saying to Robin "I think the lack of sleep is getting to him. It's way past his bedtime."

Luffy just responded with a finger in his nose and his head tilted to the side in confusion. Robin gave a soft chuckle before silently sprouting hands to lift up the book and two hands coming out of the bookshelf, tossing it to the other two that placed in one of the top shelves.

"Care to tell us your thoughts on the matter?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow, feeling a bit cheated in the conversation.

"Hmmmm?" she cooed innocently with an almost blank face other than the slight curve at the end of her lips, forming an angelic smile.

"Trust is...?" Zoro reminded, dragging out the end for her to continue his sentence.

"Foolish." She finished for him with her head tilted and resting on her hand, her ever so soft smile bringing a frown upon him as a strange rumbling filled the room. The two's eyes darted to the source of the noise with killer instinct before calming down as their eyes rested on Luffy, a snot bubble inflating and deflating as he snored loudly.

Robin had a hand grow on Luffy's arm and poked the snot bubble in a quick motion, having the hand dissappear into petals as Luffy jumped up in fright, falling off his chair and rolling into the fridge, his head spinning earning a laugh out of Zoro.

"Perhaps you should consider heading off to bed Sencho-san?" Robin suggested, gesturing to the door to the boys' bunk room. Luffy only glanced to see where Robin was gesturing, not quite remembering what was in that direction due to tiredness and letting out a whine saying "I'm noootttt tired!" in a five year old's voice.

Robin gave a slight chuckle at the predictable reaction before saying "Then perhaps you would like to play a game with Kenshi-san?" she asked, purposefully trying to rile up the swordsman. "Oi! No way in hell! You're as bad as the damn witch!" Zoro quickly responded before Luffy could pounce him in excitement.

Pretty soon, Luffy was asleep at the table and to give him some chance to sleep, Robin suggested her and Zoro go outside to talk as not to disturb his "peaceful" slumber and Zoro thought it was an ok enough idea despite how it was minorly cold outside.

After a quaint and peaceful silence, Robin cupping her coffee and Zoro his rum, Zoro finally decided now was a good time to question Robin's answer from a while ago.

"Why's trust "foolish" to you?" he asked, looking her dead in the eye with his unreadable and cold face but she couldn't help but smile at his warm and kind intentions.

"I don't enjoy sharing my emotions. I believe you know that." Robin said, breaking eye contact and looking at the peaking sunrise.

"I know." He said, looking out at the budding sunrise too, feeling as if looking at it with her was a form of eye contact.

"Enies Lobby. Water-7. Ao Kiji. I'm sure that somewhere between those events you've found out about my past." she said, her voice leveled as always although her breathe seemed a bit heavier, as if her emotions were peaking and this was her slowly-failing attempt at self-control. "There is no reason why you should even be asking this question." she added, looking away from the sunrise to hide her face completely from Zoro, so that even at the corner of his eyes couldn't see her face and he knew it.

"There's a reason... Did we...? Did we not help? Even an idiot like Luffy can see that you have changed since you've joined our hectic sorry case of a crew. Don't you feel different?" he said, not daring to turn his head in the slightest, gripping his rum bottle slightly tighter.

"Kenshi-san. It's more complicated than that. I've been chased around-" Robin began, a noticeable shake in her voice.

"-It's not that complicated! Everyone here on this crew has matured since joining. I know you've been mature from the start but even you have you're flaws Robin."

"I have changes Kenshi-san. It's just that I have to be prepared for-" Robin tried again, her voice growing somewhat louder.

Zoro turned to her now with an angry look although the back of her head was all he could see and all she was willing to show. "There should be no preparation needed if you really trust us Robin! You've shown that you're valuable to us and you've shown that you want to be here. You've shown that you've cared for us and you were ready to kill yourself to save us!" As Zoro continued talking, Robin's breathe became hitched more and more and he could hear her mumbling to herself "Dereshishishishi." in somewhat of a chant although he wouldn't give a second thought to it.

"Robin! You've risked your life for us and you know that we'll always do the same for you so why can't you-"

"Zoro!" she couldn't help but shout, her breathe ragged and visible due to the lowering temperature. "May... I change my answer?" she slowly asked, calming herself and keeping her voice leveled, although a sniff escaped her.

"... Sure." he said in a surprisingly soothing tone for someone like him. He heard her begin her sentence with no more then a syllable until the most horrid noise ever cut through their conversation. "Rooooobbbbbbiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn~swaaannnnnnnn " came from the kitchen in a mixture between a yell and a whisper, Sanji's head poking out seconds later his good morning smile quickly falling into a frown at the sight before him, his dear Robin and Zoro standing back to back, Robin's face not visible from his angle.

"Oi. Is the shitty marimo giving you crap?" he asked with a growl at the end.

"... No. Just the opposite." Robin said almost to herself, the cook almost not hearing if his ears weren't so sharp when it came to Robin. Robin walked towards the Kitchen where Sanji waited with hastened steps and her head held low to hide her eyes, pausing next to the cook to mumble something lightly to him that Zoro had to admit he was curious of before heading inside somewhere. "...If that's what Robin-swan wants..."

During morning that day, Zoro was shocked to see an elaborately made omelette on his plate and the ero-cook gave him a cold glare before mumbling "Upon dear Robin-swan's request..." the shit-cook mumbled before walking away in defeat.

Zoro smiled at the sentiment and pushed it away for later enjoyment after a good workout.

Luffy flopped into the kitchen lazily, still tired from staying up late at night when he saw the amazing omelette laid out on the table, drool leaking out until suddenly, what appeared to be a ball of light with bug wings fluttered in, grabbed the omelette and zoomed off the boat.

**"DAMN YOU FAIRIES!"**

* * *

I redid it... And I'm proud of myself. Feel free to tell me otherwise but I feel like they were pretty in character in this! It got a bit sappy and Robin isnt one to show emotion like that so I'll admit I kinda winged it but other than that! ^w^ Woot! I'm proud! It was a nice mix of crackfic and nakamaship~


End file.
